


Der Ritter

by aislingde



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Historical, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-31
Updated: 2013-07-31
Packaged: 2017-12-22 00:47:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/906924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aislingde/pseuds/aislingde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1174 nach Christus - endlich wird Quentin von Qufield als Erbe vom König bestätigt, doch dieser schickt zusätzlich noch einen Ritter, der dem jungen Lord hilfreich zur Seite stehen soll.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Der Ritter

**Author's Note:**

> Antwort auf die Harlequin-Challenge, Prompt: Seit dem Tod seines/ihres gewalttätigen Vaters ist CHARA A entschlossen, sein/ihr Schicksal selbst in die Hand zu nehmen. Doch dann schickt der König den berüchtigten Ritter CHARA B auf ihre Burg, um ihn/sie zu beschützen...
> 
> Danke Antares für das wunderbare Beta. Es hat die Story viel besser gemacht.

Es war Frühjahr im Jahre des Herren 1173 als Quentin von Qufield seinen Vater Thomas von Qufield zu Grabe trug.  
Direkt nach der Beerdigung schrieb er - wie es die Pflicht verlangte - König Heinrich von England einen Brief, der über den Tod des Vaters berichtete.  
Quentin ersuchte in diesem Schreiben, Gut Qufield weiter als Lehn der englischen Krone führen zu dürfen und bat König Heinrich um Informationen, wann und wo er den Lehnseid leisten könnte.

Er rüstete einen Boten mit Kleidung und Geld aus und schickte ihn nach Frankreich, ohne genau zu wissen, wo der König gerade Hof hielt.  
Da es Wochen bis Monate dauern konnte, bis der Bote den König traf, standen die Chancen gut, dass erst nach der Ernte eine Antwort eintreffen würde.  
Quentin benötigte die Schonfrist, da es um die Finanzen des Gutes schlecht bestellt war. So schlecht, dass er weder die angemessene Kleidung besaß, um seinen König gegenübertreten zu können, noch ein entsprechendes Gefolge für eine Reise ausstatten konnte. 

In den nächsten Monaten erfuhr Quentin von reisenden Händlern, dass der König damit beschäftigt war, eine Rebellion seiner Söhne, Heinrich des Jüngeren und Richard zu beenden. So wunderte er sich nicht, dass es Herbst wurde und der Bote nicht zurückkehrte.

Doch nach einer guten Ernte konnte er sich standesgemäße Kleidung leisten und hatte auch ein kleines Gefolge zusammen gestellt, das dem Gut Qufiel Ehre machen würde.

Kurz vor Weihnachten brachte ein reisender Händler eine Nachricht von seinem Boten, dass er sich dem Tross des Königs angeschlossen habe, aber noch nicht zu ihm vorgelassen worden sei, aber hoffte, in den nächsten Wochen einen Termin zu bekommen. Der König würde jedoch für seine Unterkunft und Verpflegung sorgen, so dass Quentin sich keine Sorgen zu machen brauchte. 

Das war nicht die Neuigkeit auf die Quentin gehofft hatte, aber da er gleichzeitig auch beunruhigende Informationen über den Kampf der Plantagenets gehört hatte, hoffte er, dass der Bote am Hofe des Königs sicher war und richtete sich auf eine lange Wartezeit ein.

Im Mai des nächsten Jahres kam sein Bote mit einen Brief des Königs zurück, der ihn als Herr über Qufield anerkannte und zum nächsten Weihnachtsfest einlud, um den Lehnseid abzulegen.  
All das hatte Quentin erwartet, doch dann hatte der König noch etwas hinzugefügt: 

‚Um Sie zu unterstützen, schicke ich Ihnen meinen besten Ritter: James von Skyfall. Er wird Ihnen bei allen aufkommenden Problemen hilfreich zur Seite stehen. Möge Gott Ihre Herrschaft segnen.’

Heinrich von Plantagenet hatte den Brief unterzeichnet und mit seinem Siegel versehen.  
Seufzend legte Quentin das Pergament zur Seite. 

Warum entsandt Heinrich einen Ritter? Hatte er Angst, dass Quentin sich den Söhnen angeschlossen hatte und dieser Mann sollte nach dem Rechten sehen?

Aber er hatte noch nicht einmal Zeit, sich zu überlegen, welcher politischen Richtung er folgen wollte. Schließlich hatte der alte Lord den Besitz so heruntergewirtschaftet, dass Quentin all seine Energie in die Erhaltung des Besitzes stecken musste. Das würde auch der Ritter kurz nach seinem Eintreffen merken und dann hoffentlich schnell wieder abreisen.

„Herr?“  
Quentin blickte hoch und sah Eve in der Tür stehen.  
„Schlechte Nachrichten?“  
„König Heinrich hat mich als neuen Lord Qufield bestätigt. Es hat nur ein Jahr gedauert, um dies zu entscheiden.“ Bei Eve konnte er sarkastisch sein. „Doch das Ganze hat einen Haken: Er entsendet einen Ritter, der in den nächsten Tagen eintrifft und mir hilfreich zur Seite stehen soll. Ich frag mich nur wie, er kann bestimmt nur kämpfen und nicht ein heruntergewirtschaftetes Gut aufbauen.“

„Dann werde ich alles für seinen Empfang vorbereiten, Q!“  
Quentin lächelte, als er den Spitznamen aus seiner Kindheit hörte.  
„Wissen Sie, wie groß sein Gefolge sein wird?“ Eve wechselte spielend in ihre Aufgabe als Hauswirtschafterin.  
„Leider nein.“ Quentin schüttelte den Kopf. „Sein Name sagt mir nichts, aber das soll nichts heißen. Ich kenne nur die wichtigsten Männer im Gefolge des Königs. Wenn wir Glück haben, ist er nur ein einfacher Ritter und hat nicht mehr als zehn Mann im Gefolge. Aber wenn er bedeutender ist…“ Er führte den Satz nicht zu Ende, denn Eve wusste auch so, was für Folgen das haben würde. 

Eve seufzte. „Qufield ist ein kleines Gut. Selbst zehn Mann werden unsere Vorräte strapazieren. Wir haben nicht mehr viel und aber es müsste bis zur nächsten Ernte reichen, wenn wir keine Feste feiern. Aber wenn wir über mehrere Wochen oder Monate weitere Mäuler stopfen müssen, dann wird es eng.“  
„Ich weiß.“ Quentin wusste auf den Pfennig genau, wie es um ihre Finanzen bestellt war. Es mochte überhaupt nicht daran denken, wie viel Geld er ausgeben musste, um die Männer des Königs zu verpflegen. Die Ausgaben würden Eve sorgsam ausgearbeiteten Haushaltsplan sprengen, aber er hatte keine andere Wahl. „Notfalls müssen wir ein Schwein mehr schlachten, um das Gefolge des Ritters zu verpflegen. Mehr Fleisch auf dem Tisch wird sie bestimmt erfreuen. Gut, dass wir dieses Jahr mehr Jungtiere als erwartet haben.“  
„Wie Ihr wünscht, Herr!“ Eve hatte die Tür noch nicht hinter sich geschlossen, als Quentin noch etwas einfiel.  
„Eve?“  
„Ja, Herr?“ Sie kam zurück.  
„Könntest du veranlassen...“, er räusperte sich. „Gibt es im Dorf ein oder zwei Mädchen, die willig wären, mit den Männern anzubandeln? Das werden sie bestimmt von einem Junggesellenhaushalt erwarten. Biete ihnen eine Anstellung auf der Burg an, bei der sie gut bezahlt werden.“  
„Bestimmt, aber sie werden Gegenleistungen einfordern, wenn sie dabei ihre Unschuld verlieren oder schwanger werden.“  
„Es gibt genug Mädchen die ihre Unschuld schon lange verloren haben. Besser sie unterhalten unsere Gäste, als wenn die Männer Ärger machen. Es ist auch zu deinem Schutz.“  
Quentin sah, dass Eve zu einer hitzigen Erwiderung ansetzten wollte, dann biss sie sich auf die Lippen, senkte den Kopf und schwieg.  
Doch nur wenige Augenblicke später sah sie ihn an. „Ist das alles, Herr?“  
„Ja, danke Eve.“  
Sie drehte sich um und verließ den Raum.

Seufzend sah Quentin ihr hinterher. Als Mann wäre sie ein perfekter Ritter geworden. Mutig und doch besonnen. Tapfer und intelligent. Als Frau konnte sie nur im Schatten eines Ehemannes ihr Leben gestalten. Aber als Bastardtochter eines Lords war sie nicht viel wert und er hatte nicht genug Vermögen, um diesen Makel mit einer reichen Mitgift auszugleichen.  
Dabei war es ihr Verdienst gewesen, dass Qufield finanziell halbwegs abgesichert war. Ihr Geschick mit Zahlen hatte fast alle katastrophalen Entscheidungen ihres gemeinsamen Vaters auffangen können und ohne sie war Quentin verloren.  
Als Dank hatte er sofort nach dem Tod ihres Vater versucht, ihr einen netten, wenn auch unbedeutenden Ehemann zu verschaffen, bevor der König auch nur auf den Gedanken kommen konnte, ihre Vormundschaft zu übernehmen, doch das hatte sie vehement abgelehnt und sich geweigert, Qufield zu verlassen.  
So hatte Quentin einfach ‚vergessen’, dem König von seiner unverheirateten Halbschwester zu berichten. Als Bastardtochter war sie auf dem Markt der politischen Ehen nichts wert. Trotzdem würde der König dieses ‚Vergessen’ nicht gutheißen. Er hoffte nur, dass der Ritter nichts von ihrer Verwandtschaft mitbekam.

Quentin wagte nicht, sich zu wünschen, dass der Abgesandte des Königs einen besseren Charakter hatte, als sein verstorbener Vater. Er konnte es sich nicht leisten zu hoffen, sonst würde er nur enttäuscht werden. 

Seufzend beugte sich Quentin über die Pläne für einen den Bau eines neuen Wehrturmes. Auch wenn sie noch in ihm wohnten, war er inzwischen so marode, dass es sich nicht lohnte, ihn instand zusetzen, nachdem sein Vater ihn über Jahrzehnte vernachlässigt hatte. 

Doch danach er würde dafür sorgen, dass Eve nicht einsam bleiben würde. Quentin wusste, dass er früher oder später aus politischen Gründen heiraten musste und nicht darauf bauen konnte, dass seine Gemahlin bereit war, seine Bastardschwester zu tolerieren.  
Wenn Eve nicht heiraten wollte, würde er ihr einen guten Platz in einem Kloster besorgen. Dort würde man sie fördern und sie würde hoffentlich ein ausgefülltes Leben in Gesellschaft haben.

***

Drei Tage später kam ein Botenjunge zu Quentin und berichtete, dass am Haupttor ein Reiter angekommen war, der unbedingt den Burgherren persönlich sprechen wollte.

Quentin blickte aus dem – leider unverglasten – Fenster. Sein Vater hatte wirklich alles zu Geld gemacht, um es in London den Huren zu geben. Er sah am einzigen Tor der Burg nur verschwommene Schatten. Er verfluchte sein schlechtes Sehvermögen, verließ seine Kammer und ging zum Haupttor. 

Als er den Wehrturm verließ, konnte er mit zusammengekniffenen Augen einen Mann erkennen, der bei dem Wachposten stand. Am Zügel führte er ein Pferd und ein schwer bepackter Maulesel stand im Schatten der Mauer.

Als er näher ging hatte Quentin zuerst den Eindruck, dass es sich um einen Söldner handelte, aber als seine Sicht schärfer wurde, verwarf er den Gedanken. Der Mann war zu alt. Bei den unruhigen Zeiten, in denen sie lebten, starben Söldner jung. Der Mann vor ihm hatte bestimmt über vierzig Winter erlebt.  
Vielleicht war es ein reisender Händler – einer von der Sorte, der Tand für viel Geld verkaufte.  
Doch dann sah Quentin den staubbedeckten Mantel, den der Fremde trug. Es war ein sehr großzügig geschnittener Halbkreismantel aus einem feinen Lodenstoff und war mehr wert als Quentins gesamte Garderobe. Als der Fremde sich umdrehte, glitzerte das Kettenhemd an seinem Unterarm. Dabei fiel Quentin auch sein kompakter, muskulöser Körper auf. So sah kein Händler aus, und kein Söldner konnte sich so eine kostbare Kleidung leisten. Es musste sich um König Heinrichs Ritter handeln. 

Warum war dieser Mann ohne Gefolge angekommen? Oder war er nur voraus geritten und ein Tross würde folgen? Das waren Fragen, die nur der Ritter vor ihm klären konnte.

Unwillkürlich richtete sich Quentin auf und wünschte sich, nicht die einfache und bequeme Kleidung angezogen zu haben, sondern sein gute Wolltunika.

Genauso wie Quentin den Neuankömmling betrachtet hatte, wurde er auch von ihm gemustert und er war nicht überrascht, als der Fremde spöttisch lächelte. Er sah wirklich nicht wie ein Lord aus.  
Dann sah ihn der Fremde ernst an und stellte sich vor. „Lord Quentin von Qufield, König Heinrich hat mich geschickt, um Sie für einige Zeit zu unterstützen. Ich bin Sir James von Skyfall.“

„Sir!“, Quentin neigte seinen Kopf zur Begrüßung. „Willkommen auf Burg Qufield. Leider ist durch die Krankheit meines Vaters viel liegen geblieben und das letzte Jahr hat nicht gereicht, um alle Versäumnisse aufzuholen.“ Nicht ganz die Wahrheit, aber mehr wollte Quentin einem Fremden nicht anvertrauen.

„Ich kannte Ihren Vater. Er war ein Säufer und Spieler, neigte zu unnötiger Gewalt und kein Rock war vor ihm sicher. Mir brauchen Sie nichts von einer Krankheit vorzulügen. Mich wundert es, dass überhaupt etwas zum Erben übrig geblieben ist.“

Quentin blinzelte, konnte zuerst nicht glauben, was er da hörte. Ja, es war die Wahrheit über seinen Vater, aber niemand hatte sie so hart ausgesprochen. Trotzdem war es war nicht angebracht, so über einen Toten zu sprechen, der sich nicht wehren konnte.  
„Sie haben ein falsches Bild von ihm. Ich habe ein etwas heruntergekommenes aber unverschuldetes Erbe übernommen. Wenn Sie möchten, kann ich Ihnen alles zeigen.“  
Er betrachtete noch einmal den Ritter und sah die dreckige Kleidung und die tiefen Furchen in seinem Gesicht, die von großer Müdigkeit zeugten. Dabei schien es ihm nicht im geringsten zu interessieren, dass Quentin seinen Vater nur halbherzig verteidigte. „Wir können das aber auch auf einen späteren Zeitpunkt verlegen. Wie weit sind Sie ihren Männern voraus? Wie viele Unterkünfte benötigen sie?“  
„Ich reise allein.“ Der schroffe Tonfall verbat jede weitere Nachfrage.

Quentin lies sich nicht von dieser Art einschüchtern und führt das Gespräch fort. „Seine Majestät, König Heinrich, hatte Ihre Ankunft angekündigt und wir haben ein Quartier für Sie vorbereitet. Wenn Sie möchten, wird eine Magd ein Bad für Sie vorbereiten. Die Reise war bestimmt anstrengend.“  
Quentin forderte eine seiner Wachen mit einer Handbewegung auf, Sir James das Pferd abzunehmen.  
„Können Sie mir statt der Magd einen Knappen vorbei schicken, der mir beim Ablegen der Rüstung hilft?“  
„Gerne, Sir James!“ 

 

Während Quentin seinen Gast zum Haupthaus begleitete und ihm die vorbereitete Kammer - das ehemalige Schlafgemach seines Vaters - zeigte, überlegte er fieberhaft, wen er zur Hilfe schicken konnte.  
Es gab keine Kinder befreundeter Familien, die in den letzten Jahren zur Ausbildung nach Qufield geschickt worden waren. Es war es nicht sicher gewesen, sie dem Jähzorn des alten Lords auszusetzen.  
Deswegen hatte die Familie seiner Mutter dafür gesorgt, dass Quentin für seine Ausbildung Qufield verlassen konnte und erst zurückkam, nachdem er den Ritterschlag erhalten hatte.

Die Auseinandersetzungen mit seinem Vater waren auch als er erwachsen war nicht minder gewalttätig gewesen, aber der alte Herr hatte es immer als Schwertkampfübungen bezeichnet, so dass es niemand verwunderte, dass Quentin Prellungen und Schnittwunden von ihren ‚Übungen‘ davon trug. Schließlich wusste jeder, dass er kein guter Kämpfer war und vor allem sein Geschick im Verbessern der Ausrüstung und sein strategisches Planen ihn zum Ritter gemacht hatten. 

Erst die Krankheit und der Tod seines Vaters vor einem Jahr hatten dafür gesorgt, dass Quentin wenigstens nicht mehr ständig verprügelt wurde und seine Verletzungen abheilen konnten.

Doch im vergangenen Jahr hatte Quentin zu viel Arbeit mit der Verwaltung der Burg gehabt, so dass er gar keine Zeit gehabt hätte, einen eigenen Knappen angemessen auszubilden.  
Er konnte zwar eine Wache schicken, aber keiner von ihnen hatte Erfahrung, wie man einen Ritter angemessen behandelte, da sie die höfischen Rituale nicht kannten.  
Quentin musste diese Aufgabe selbst übernehmen. 

So eilte Quentin in die Küche und befahl, heißes Wasser für ein Bad zuzubereiten. Danach ging er zurück und betrat das Zimmer seines Gastes.

Sir James hatte in der Zwischenzeit seinen Mantel abgelegt, ihn achtlos auf einen Stuhl geworfen und stand an dem kleinen Fenster. Im Gegensatz zu den anderen Räumen war es mit Glasscheiben und einer Lade verschlossen. Er hatte die Lade geöffnet und blickte hinaus.

„Kann ich Ihnen beim Ablegen der Rüstung behilflich sein, Sir James?“ Quentin fühlte den musternden Blick des Ritters, dann nickte dieser, verließ seinen Platz am Fenster und ließ sich helfen.  
Mit geübten Griffen befreite Quentin Sir James von dem Schwertgurt, half ihm aus dem Kettenhemd und zog ihm die Schuhe aus.

Währenddessen brachten die Dienstboten einen großen Bottich und viele Eimer mit heißem Wasser, um den Bottich zu füllen.

Mit einem Blick überprüfte Quentin die Ausrüstung. Das Schwert war alt und sehr gut gepflegt, doch der Knauf war ein wenig locker. Das Kettenhemd hatte nicht einen einzigen Rostfleck, doch nach dem letzten Kampf waren Sir James Knappe wohl die Ersatzringe ausgegangen, denn am unteren Rand fehlten einige.  
Der Helm war tadellos in Schuss, doch Quentin fragte sich, welcher Idiot ihn gebaut hatte, denn durch die Sehschlitze hatte Sir James ein extrem eingeschränktes Sichtfeld. Dass der Ritter damit zurecht kam, war fast schon ein Wunder.  
„Wenn Sie möchten, kann ich mich um Ihre Ausrüstung kümmern“, schlug Quentin vor. „Vorausgesetzt Sie bleiben länger als eine Nacht.“  
„Ist etwas mit meiner Rüstung nicht in Ordnung?“  
„Nichts, was sich nicht in zwei, drei Tagen reparieren lässt. Wie lange sind Sie schon ohne Knappen?“  
„Ich habe keinen Knappen, das erlauben meine Aufgaben nicht.“ Die Antwort kam so kurz und eisig, dass Quentin nicht weiter nachfragte. Allerdings machte er sich seine Gedanken.

„Das Wasser ist bereit, Herr!“ Eves Stimme war seidenweich und demütig.  
„Danke, du kannst jetzt gehen!“ Sir James entließ sie mit einem kurzen Nicken.  
Quentin blickte ihr hinterher, sah wie sie anmutig aus dem Raum huschte. Wie konnte sie nur so leichtsinnig sein und hier auftauchen? Was wäre wenn Sir James mitbekam, dass dem König ein Mündel vorenthalten würde?  
„Sie ist hübsch!“  
Quentin zuckte bei diesen Worten zusammen. Er hatte gar nicht gemerkt, dass er Eve hinterhergestarrt hatte.  
„Ja, das ist sie“, versuchte er es gar nicht abzuleugnen. Mit ihren dunklen Haaren, die immer unter ihrer Haube hervorlugten, und der ungewöhnlich dunklen Haut fiel sie auf. Gleichzeitig überlegte er fieberhaft, wie er Eve vor möglichen Avancen schützten konnte.  
„Ich habe nicht vor, Unruhe in Ihren Haushalt zu bringen. Ihre Dienstboten sind vor mir sicher. Helfen Sie mir bitte, meine Tunika auszuziehen.“ Sir James sah ihn ruhig an.  
Quentin konnte nur hoffen, dass er die Wahrheit sagte und ging einen Schritt näher, um ihm zu helfen.  
Als er dem Ritter die Tunika abgestreift hatte, konnte Quentin nur auf die vernarbte Wunde über der linken Brust starren. Es musste ein Speer gewesen sein, der so eine böse Verletzung verursacht hatte. Die Narbe war noch rot und sah schmerzhaft aus. Kein Wunder, dass er Probleme hatte, seine Tunika auszuziehen.  
„Da hat es Sie aber böse erwischt.“  
Sir James zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Ich bin Ritter im Dienste König Heinrichs. Manchmal passiert so etwas.“

Der Ritter befreite sich von seinen Beinkleidern und stieg in den Bottich. Mit einem leisen Seufzen setzte er sich in das heiße Wasser.  
Quentin nahm ein Tuch und wusch ihm – wie es sich für einen guten Knappen gehörte – den Rücken. Dabei achtete er darauf, die Narbe zu säubern, versuchte aber, keinen unnötigen Druck auszuüben.

„Was sind Ihre Pläne für die nächste Zeit? Der König hat Ihr Kommen angekündigt, aber mehr weiß ich nicht.“  
„Ich bin weder hier, um Sie zu überwachen, noch um irgendwelche Befehle zu erteilen. König Heinrich hat mich für die nächsten zwei Monate hierhin beordert, damit meine Verletzung verheilen kann und ich nicht in irgendwelche Auseinandersetzungen verwickelt werde.“ Sir James schnaubte. „Ich habe gelernt zu kämpfen und kein Interesse, eine Burg zu verwalten. Was soll ich auf einer Burg mitten im Nirgendwo machen, während ich mich erhole?“  
Quentins Vater hatte aus lauter Langeweile die Dienstboten drangsaliert, Quentins Leben zur Hölle gemacht und jede wache Minute versucht, sich sinnlos zu betrinken. Nichts, was Quentin bei dem Ritter erleben wollte, nur weil der sich nicht zu beschäftigen wusste.  
„Sie können versuchen, mich im Schachspiel zu schlagen!“, schlug er vor. Solange Sir James nicht nur ein Kämpfer, sondern auch ein Stratege war, konnte es interessant werden. Und es würde den Ritter davon abhalten auf dumme Gedanken zu kommen.  
„Sind Sie gut?“  
„Wir können nach dem Abendessen eine Partie spielen und dann können Sie es herausfinden.“  
Quentin lächelte. Es hatte in den letzten Jahren all seine Gegner besiegt.  
„Gerne. Waschen Sie mir auch noch die Haare? Mein Arm mache die Bewegung noch nicht mit. Den Rest schaffe ich alleine.“  
„Sicher doch.“  
Diese Aufgabe erledigte Quentin besonders sorgfältig, damit keine Seife in Sir James Augen kam. Danach eilte er in die Küche, um mit Eve das Abendessen zu besprechen. Anschießend zog er sich um, damit er nicht mehr ganz so schäbig aussah und wurde von Tanner, der für das Gesinde verantwortlich war, zur Hilfe gerufen, weil zwischen zwei Knechten im Stall ein Streit ausgebrochen war, den sie mit Heugabeln austragen wollten.

Die Zeit verging wie im Flug und ehe Quentin sich versah, ging er zum Abendessen in den großen Saal. Jedenfalls wurde er schon seit jeher ‚Großer Saal’ genannt, auch wenn er anderen Burgherren klein vorgekommen wäre. Wo andere Burgen Platz für mehrerer hundert Personen hatte, passten hier nur knapp dreißig Personen zum Abendessen in dem Raum. Aber mehr Platz war bisher auch nicht benötigt worden, da sein Vater kein Leben mit vielen Freunden geführt hatte.

In dem Raum wartete Sir James schon auf ihn und gemeinsam nahmen sie an der hohen Tafel Platz. Es war der einzige Tisch, der mit einem Leinentuch geschmückt war.

Sonst leistete ihn immer Eve und Bill Tanner Gesellschaft, heute saßen beide einen Tisch entfernt.  
Das Abendessen mit Sir James war angenehm, da dieser den neuesten Klatsch vom Hof König Heinrichs berichtete und diesen mit trockenem Humor kommentierte.  
Aber nicht ein einziges Mal sagte er etwas Schlechtes über den König oder seine Söhne.

Es gab genug zu essen, auch wenn es etwas einfach war. Vier Gänge und zwei verschiedene Fleischgerichte war aber mehr, als es sonst auf Qufield an einem Feiertag gab und so genoss Quentin das entspannte Mahl. Dabei konnte er beobachten, wie Sir James mit der hübschen Magd Maria, die Eve eigens zur Unterhaltung des Ritters eingestellt hatte, schäkerte. Aber er machte keinen Versuch, sie zu berühren, noch brachten seine Worte sie in Bedrängnis.

Nachdem die Dienstboten den Tisch abgeräumt hatten, stellte Quentin das Schachbrett auf und überließ seinem Gast den ersten Zug. Dachte er zuerst, dass Sir James ein einfacher Gegner sein, so wurde er bald eines Besseren belehrt und er musste hart kämpfen, um das erste Spiel zu gewinnen. Sir James war ein guter Verlierer, er grinste Quentin nur an und verlangte eine Revanche.

Sie sprachen nicht viel, doch irgendwann ergab es sich, dass aus Sir James, James und aus Lord Quentin, Quentin wurde.

Es war sehr spät, als Quentin sich zurückzog. Da hatte er von drei Spielen zwei gewonnen und für den nächsten Abend eine weitere Verabredung.

Als er im Bett lag, dachte Quentin über die überraschende Entwicklung des Tages nach. James Anwesenheit empfand er nicht als Bedrohung. Auch wenn er im selben Alter wie sein Vater war, verhielt er sich ganz anders als dieser.  
Er war ruhig, wo sein Vater geschrien hatte. Er hatte Humor, flirtete scheinbar sehr gerne, doch war er alleine zu Bett gegangen, obwohl Maria angedeutet hatte, dass sie ihn gerne begleiten würde. Da man sie genau dafür auf die Burg gebracht hatte, war sie enttäuscht gewesen, als James abgelehnt hatte.

Quentin hoffte, dass die nächsten Wochen genau so friedlich verlaufen würden und der Ritter des Königs wirklich keine Bedrohung für Qufield und seine Bewohner war.

***

Am nächsten Tag saß Quentin nach der Messe am Frühstückstisch, als James fröhlich vor sich hin pfeifend den großen Saal betrat. Er hatte nicht den Gottesdienst besucht, schien deswegen aber kein schlechtes Gewissen zu haben.  
So viel gute Laune am frühen Morgen konnte Quentin nur schwer ertragen. Er war dafür noch nicht wach und wär am liebsten im Bett geblieben.  
Aber als Lord konnte man nicht jeden Tag Müßiggang pflegen. Er war schließlich ein Vorbild für seine Leute.  
„Guten Morgen!“  
James setzte sich neben ihn hin und dann war auch schon Maria da, die mit ihm ekelhaft süß flirtete. Stöhnend barg Quentin den Kopf in seine Hände. „Bitte nicht am frühen Morgen!“  
„Du hast doch gestern kaum etwas getrunken.“ James hörte ein wenig besorgt an.  
„Es ist egal, ob er etwas getrunken hat oder nicht. Unser Lord ist morgens immer so. Am besten ist es, ihn in Ruhe zu lassen und irgendwann vor dem Mittagessen ist er wach.“ Wieso mischte sich Eve ein? Sie hatte doch Anweisung, sich vom Ritter des Königs fern zu halten. „Wir haben zum Frühstück einen herzhaften Gerstenbrei, Sir! Möchten Sie davon kosten?“  
„Gerne, wie heißt du?“ Da war schon wieder der flirtende Ton in James Stimme. Quentin blickte hoch und sah, dass seine Schwester vor der Tafel stand, aber nicht halb so demütig wirkte, wie es sich für einen Dienstboten gehörte. Aber als Verwalterin des Haushaltes brauchte sie es auch nicht zu sein.  
„Ich bin Eve. Verantwortlich für die Küche und die Vorräte. Wenn Sie besondere Wünsche haben, dann sprechen Sie mich bitte an.“ Sie neigte kurz den Kopf und war dann verschwunden.  
„Eine sehr energische Frau.“  
„Seit dem Tod meiner Mutter vor fünf Jahren hat sie die Bücher geführt, ohne sie hätte ich Qufield nach dem Tod meines Vaters verkaufen müssen, ich verdanke ihr viel.“ Quentin fragte sich, ob er es noch verheimlichen konnte, dass sie seine Schwester war.  
„Sie ist sehr jung für ihr Amt.“ Mehr sagte James nicht dazu, aber Quentin merkte, dass er seine eigenen Schlussfolgerungen zog.  
Vor fünf Jahren war Quentin noch Knappe in der Ausbildung zum Ritter und stand im Dienst seines Onkels, der in der Normandie lebte. So war es logisch, dass James Eve für die Konkubine seines Vaters hielt.

Eine Vermutung, die Quentin nicht korrigieren würde.  
Eve war alt genug, um zu wissen was sie tat und wenn es sie ins Bett von Sir James von Skyfall brachte, dann würde er dafür sorgen, dass James sie heiraten würde.  
Er schien ein angenehmer Mann zu sein und wenn er für den König viel unterwegs war, dann hatte Eve die Freiheit, die sie brauchte.  
Quentin stand auf. Obwohl er wusste, dass es für Eve besser war, wenn sie nicht ihr ganzes Leben im Dienste von Qufield verbrachte, hatte ihm diese Überlegung den Appetit verdorben.  
„Quentin, alles in Ordnung?“ James blickte ihn fürsorglich an.  
„Abgesehen davon, dass es zu früh am Tag ist, ja? Entschuldige mich bitte, mir ist hier zu viel los.“  
Er nahm seinen Teller und ging in den ersten Stock, wo er sich in seine Kammer zurückzog.

Er beschäftigte sich den ganzen Tag mit der Konstruktion einer Wassermühle, mit der sie das Mehl schneller und feiner mahlen konnten. Dass für den Bau noch das Geld fehlte, störte ihn nicht. 

Erst zum Abendessen ging er wieder in den großen Saal, wo James auf ihn wartete. Auch Maria war dort. Quentin fiel auf, wie tief der Ausschnitt ihres Kleides war und dass es so eng war, dass es am Busen sehr spannte. So hatte sie am Vortag nicht ausgesehen.

„Es tut mir leid, dass ich heute Morgen so ungehalten war. Aber ich brauche so früh meine Ruhe und das war zu viel. Maria, du kannst gehen.“ Den letzten Satz sagte Quentin schärfer als beabsichtigt, aber er bemerkte wie sie versuchte, James auf den Schoss zu kriechen und dieser höflich versuchte, sie abzuwehren. Es war peinlich für seinen Haushalt.  
Er wartete, bis sie außer Hörweite war, dann entschuldigte er sich für ihr Verhalten.  
„Entschuldige, ihr Auftritt, das war nicht angemessen. Ich werde ihr klar machen, dass du dieses Verhalten nicht wünschst.“ Sie war zwar als Hure für den Ritter auf die Burg gekommen, doch wenn sie nicht das war, was James wünschte, dann durfte sie ihn nicht ins Bett zerren.  
„Wird sie deswegen bestraft?“ James Miene war unleserlich.  
„Wieso sollte ich? Sie hat bisher nur das getan, womit sie beauftragt war, sie ist nur über das Ziel hinaus geschossen.“  
„Du hast eine Hure für mich eingestellt?“ James hörte sich amüsiert, nicht empört an.  
Quentin schüttelte den Kopf. „Maria ist nicht wirklich eine Hure, so ein Weibsbild will ich gar nicht auf der Burg haben. Aber man weiß, dass sie keinem Abenteuer abgeneigt ist und ihre Liebe freizügig verteilt. Sie wird hin und wieder von mir bezahlt, damit sie die Gäste unterhält, aber wie weit sie dabei geht, ist ihre Entscheidung. Du scheinst für sie eine Herausforderung zu sein, anders kann ich mir ihr Verhalten nicht erklären.“  
James grinste. „Danke, ich mag ihren frischen Humor, aber ich gehe nicht mit Dienstboten ins Bett. Die Entschuldigung wird angenommen, wenn du morgen mit mir ausreitest und mir die Ländereien um Qufield zeigst.“  
Quentin war froh, dass sein Gast diesen Vorfall auf die leichte Schulter nahm.  
„Sicher. Aber erst werde ich dich heute Abend beim Schach schlagen.“

***

Die nächsten Wochen vergingen wie im Flug.  
Es überraschte Quentin, wie gut James sich in das Leben auf Qufield einfügte.  
In der Kirche sah man ihn nur am Sonntag, aber nach dem Frühstück wurde Quentin jeden Tag von ihm zum Kampftraining genötigt. – egal, ob er dann wach war, oder nicht.  
Es ähnelte gar nicht dem brutalen ‚Unterrichtsstil‘, den sein Vater hatte.  
Zuerst waren es nur einfache, leichte Übungen, die jeder Knappe in den ersten Wochen der Ausbildung lernte.  
James war sehr geduldig und obwohl Quentin so manches Mal seine Verteidigung vernachlässigte, nutzte James dies nie aus, um ihm Verletzungen zuzufügen. Ja, manchmal kam es zu Prellungen, aber nichts was von James beabsichtigt worden war.  
Obwohl er zum Ritter ausgebildet worden war, war Quentin kein großer Kämpfer und so war er weit davon entfernt, James – der durch seine Verletzung eingeschränkt meistens nur mit dem Schwert und ohne Schild trainierte - auch nur zu erschöpfen, während er selbst nach dem Training verschwitzt, atemlos und vollkommen erledigt war.

Nach den ersten Tagen bewahrten sie ihre Waffen und Rüstungen in der Rüstkammer auf, damit sie sich gegenseitig beim An- und Ablegen der Kettenhemden helfen konnten. Quentin wusste, dass James Eve alle zwei oder drei Tage um heißes Wasser für ein Bad bat, aber keine Hilfe mehr beim Waschen benötigte. 

Quentin war immer froh, sich nach dem Training hinter seinen Büchern verstecken zu können, während James mit den Wachen weiter machte.  
Besser gesagt, bildete er die Männer weiter aus und es war erstaunlich, was für Fortschritte sie in so kurzer Zeit machten.

Das Abendessen nahmen sie gemeinsam ein. Nach den ersten Tagen leisteten ihnen auch Bill und Eve Gesellschaft, die sich ob ihrer Position als Untergebene wenig am Gespräch beteiligten. Doch wenn sie angesprochen wurden, zögerten sie nicht, ihre Meinung zu äußern und es konnten sich lebhafte Diskussionen entwickeln wenn es um wirtschaftliche Themen, Pferdezucht und die Mode am Hofe von Königin Eleanore ging. Hier war Eve diejenige, die nicht aufhören konnte, James Fragen zu stellen, die dieser mit einem amüsierten Unterton geduldig beantwortete.  
Dass James sich mit Mode auskannte, bewies die Kleidung, die er jeden Abend trug. Nicht nur, dass jeder Surcot wie angegossen saß, sondern James trug ausschließlich modische Stücke, die aus edelstem Material gefertigt waren. Mal aus feinstem flandrischen Wollstoff, dann wieder war es ein Seidenstoff aus Lucca, wie ihn sonst nur der Hochadel trug.  
Allerdings war es weder Quentin, noch Eve entgangen, dass James nicht pfleglich mit den Sachen umging.  
Quentin hatte es sich zur Aufgabe gemacht, James Waffen und militärische Ausrüstung zu reparieren und zu verbessern. Eve hatte sich der Kleidung angenommen, sie behutsam gereinigt und anschließend geflickt. 

James hatte nichts zu ihrer Arbeit gesagt, aber als er an einem Abend einen Surcot anhatte, der von Motten befallen gewesen war und in den Eve zur Reparatur in mühsamer Kleinstarbeit neue Fäden eingezogen hatte, brachte er gleichzeitig einen feinen Wollstoff mit, den er Eve als Dank für ihre Arbeit schenkte.

Sie errötete, dankte ihm für das Geschenk und zog sich zurück. Dabei presste sie das Geschenk vor ihre Brust als ob sie es nicht mehr loslassen wollte. 

So sehr Quentin sich auch wünschte, dass James mit Eve anbandelte, so war er zu ihr stets sehr zuvor kommend, aber ein wenig distanziert. Auch die anderen Frauen der Burg behandelte er so.

***

Alles änderte sich als die Wache an einem wolkenverhangenen Nachmittag meldete, dass sich ein Trupp Berittener der Burg näherte.

Als Quentin zum Wehrgang über dem Tor eilte, traf er dort auf James, der mit grimmigem Gesichtsausdruck in die Ferne starrte.  
Quentin blickte ebenfalls dorthin. Mit zusammengekniffenen Augen sah er, dass sich eine Schar von etwa dreißig Reitern der Burg näherte, aber mehr konnte er nicht erkennen.  
„Was siehst du?“, fragte er James.  
„Ärger, viel Ärger“, kam die düstere Antwort. „Sie tragen das Wappen, das William von Schottland gehört. Er hat sich Heinrichs Söhnen angeschlossen.“  
„Kennst du ihn?“  
„Skyfall grenzt an sein Herrschaftsgebiet. Ich mochte ihn noch nie und das beruht auf Gegenseitigkeit.“ Mit einer abrupten Bewegung drehte James sich um. „Meine Schulterverletzung und den Aufenthalt hier verdanke ich seinem Gefolgsmann Patrice. Ich befürchte, dass sie meinetwegen hier sind.“  
„Und was machen wir jetzt?“

„Du machst gar nichts. Es ist weder dein noch Qufiels Kampf. Ich werde von hier verschwinden. Nehme nur leichtes Gepäck mit, damit ich ihnen entkommen kann.“  
„Das wirst du nicht, denn du hast so keine Chance.“ Quentin fällte eine Entscheidung. „Bill, lass das Tor schließen!“, rief er seinem Bediensteten zu.  
„Was soll das! Qufield kann es sich nicht leisten, zwischen die Fronten dieses Krieges zu geraten. Es sollte dir egal sein, ob der König oder seine Söhne gewinnen.“  
„Das ist mir auch egal“, gab Quentin zu. „Aber ich lasse keinen Freund im Stich .“  
Als James ihn anstarrte, starrte er zurück und verschränkte die Arme vor seiner Brust. „Du magst der bessere Kämpfer sein, aber ich bin der bessere Taktiker. Qufield ist dafür ausgerichtet einer längeren Belagerung stand zu halten.“  
„Was ist mit den Dorfbewohnern? Und was ist mit der Ernte, die du brauchst, um den neuen Turm finanzieren zu können?“  
„Die Dorfbewohner kommen hier auf der Burg unter und die Ernte ...“ Quentin seufzte. „Ja, wir brauchen sie, aber ich kann den Bau auch um ein Jahr verschieben. Es ist es nicht wert, dass du dich dafür opferst.“  
„Du bist ein Sturkopf!“ Resignation klang in James Stimme und Quentin wusste, dass er diese Auseinandersetzung gewonnen hatte.  
„Danke, James.“

In dem Moment ertönte ein lautes Quietschen und das Tor aus massiver Eiche wurde geschlossen.  
Quentin hörte, wie die Balken zur Sicherung vorgelegt wurde.  
„Qufield ist gesichert, Sir“, rief Tanner unnötigerweise hoch. „Sollen wir sie beschießen?“  
„Nein, aber holt die Katapulte aus dem Heu und stellt das Pyr automaton bereit.“  
Die Katapulte und das Pyr automaton – Behälter, die mit einer Mischung aus Petroleum, Schwefel, Pech und ungelöschten Kalk gefüllt waren -, waren Quentins ganzer Stolz.  
Man beschoss damit die Feinde, sorgte dafür, dass sie einen Tropfen Wasser abbekamen und niemand konnte das entstehende Feuer löschen. Es war genau so effektiv wie griechisches Feuer.

Es hatte einige Zeit gedauert, bis Quentin die richtige Mischung ausgetüftelt hatte und der Töpfer im Dorf einen zweiteiligen Krug gebrannt hatte, in der sie das Pyr automaton längere Zeit lagern konnte und in dessen zweiten Kammer kurz vor dem Einsatz Wasser gefüllt werden konnte, ohne dass sich der Schütze selbst in Brand setzte , aber jetzt hatte er eine Waffe, die niemand auf einer kleinen, abseits gelegenen Burg vermutete.

Dreißig Mann waren keine Gefahr für seine Heimat.

„Pyr automaton?“ James hörte sich sehr beeindruckt an.  
„Genau das!“ Quentin grinste, er war stolz auf seine Arbeit. „Wir nennen es einfach ‚Pyr’.“  
„Und du hast es die letzten Wochen sehr erfolgreich verheimlicht!“ Anerkennung lag in seiner Stimme.  
Quentin zuckte mit den Achseln. „Die Katapulte sind im Heuschober und einige Krüge mit dem Pyr stehen im Vorratskeller, weit weg vom Wein, direkt neben den Essig- und Ölkrügen. Mehr sind unter dem Kräutergarten vergraben. Außer mir sind Bill und Eve eingeweiht und da du nie nach einer effektiven Verteidigung gefragt hast, sondern einfach die Wachen trainiert hast, haben wir auch davon nichts erzählt.“

Während ihres Gespräches wurden die Katapulte aus den Heuschober geschoben und in den Hof gerollt. Tanner gab leise Anweisungen, wie sie auszurichten waren. 

„Wenn der König nichts davon weiß, dann verlangt er auch nicht, dass du es für ihn herstellst. Eine gute Idee, um sich aus dem Familienzwist heraus zu halten. Genau so, wie du vergessen hast zu erwähnen, dass Eve deine Halbschwester ist.“  
James hatte es doch herausgefunden. „Eve will nicht verschachert werden und ist glücklich, hier als Hauswirtschafterin zu arbeiten. Soll ich ihr das verwehren? Ohne sie verliere ich den Überblick über die Finanzen. Aber falls sie doch noch einen Mann findet, den sie heiraten will, werde ich sie nicht daran hindern.“ Es war ein subtiler Hinweis, dass James als Schwager willkommen war, doch der reagierte nicht sondern blickte hinaus.

Währenddessen waren die Reiter näher gekommen, auch Quentin konnte jetzt das Wappen von Wilhelm erkennen.  
Schweigend beobachtete er, wie sie zweihundert Meter vom Burgtor entfernt anhielten. Damit waren sie außer Reichweite von einem Langbogen, aber mit den Katapulten konnte man diese Distanz erreichen. Nur ließ dann die Zielgenauigkeit zu wünschen übrig.

Ein einzelner Reiter ritt weiter und blieb kurz vor dem Burgtor stehen. Er trug einen staubigen Mantel, einen Wappenrock mit dem Wappen von Wilhelm und darunter konnte man ein Kettenhemd sehen. Seinen Helm trug er im Arm und außer dem Schwert an seiner Seite war keine Waffe zu sehen, scheinbar wollte er damit seine friedlichen Absichten demonstrieren.  
„Lord Quentin, wir sind Abgesandte von König Heinrich, öffnen Sie das Tor und lassen Sie uns hinein.“  
Es war klug von ihm, nicht zu erwähnen, ob er dem alten oder den jungen Plantagenet diente.  
„Sie tragen das Wappen von Wilhelm von Schottland“, antwortete Quentin. „Ich bin ihm zu nichts verpflichtet und in den unruhigen Zeiten, in denen wir leben, werde ich für mich und meine Leute kein Risiko eingehen. Wer sind Sie? Und was wollen Sie hier?“  
„Ich bin Raoul de Silva, ich bin im Auftrag meines Lehnsherrn hier, um James Bond gefangen zu nehmen!“  
„Ich kenne keinen James Bond!“, rief Quentin erleichtert hinab. „Sie können gerne woanders weiter suchen.“  
„Vielleicht kennen Sie ihn unter dem Namen James von Skyfall. Aber das Lehn wurde ihm unrechtmäßig verliehen und er hat kein Recht darauf, diesen Namen zu führen. Wir wissen, dass der alte König ihn nach Qufield beordert hat.“

„Wilhelms Spione sind überall“, kommentierte James es leise mit einem sarkastischen Ton.  
Quentin ignorierte ihn. „Wenn Sie dies wissen, dass wissen Sie auch, dass ich ihm Gastfreundschaft gewährt habe. Ich bin Ritter im Dienste des Königs und werde einen hochgeschätzten Gast nicht einer Horde Söldner ausliefern. Da er vorhat noch einige Zeit hier zu verweilen, können Sie gerne an der Grenze meines Landes auf ihn warten. Wie Sie sicher auch wissen, ist diese fünf Meilen entfernt.“  
„Es ist unklug, sich mit uns anzulegen, Lord Quentin. Übergeben Sie uns James Bond und weder Ihnen, noch Ihrer Burg wird etwas passieren.“  
„Dann ist es unklug, Verlassen Sie Qufield!“, forderte Quentin ihn erneut auf.  
„Nicht ohne Bond!“ Silva wendete sein Pferd und ritt zurück zu seinen Männern.

„Er ist mir zu selbstbewusst“, murmelte Quentin. „Er weiß doch, dass er hohe Verluste riskiert, wenn er versucht, eine kleine, gut verteidigte Burg zu erstürmen.“ Also musste er einen Plan haben, um sie auszutricksen. „Was weißt du über ihn?“, fragte er James.  
Der zuckte mit den Schultern. „Nicht viel. Er hat in Frankreich für König Heinrich gearbeitet, hat für ihn am Hofe König Ludwig VII spioniert. Als er versuchte, in die eigene Tasche zu wirtschaften und dabei aufflog, hat Heinrich sich geweigert, für ihn Lösegeld zu zahlen, so dass für Ludwig kein Grund bestand, ihn frei zu lassen. Ich weiß nicht, wie er es geschafft hat, zu entkommen und wieso er jetzt in Wilhelms Dienste steht.“  
„Bill!“ Quentin wandte sich an seinen Untergebenen.  
„Ja, Sir!“  
„Stell Wachen auf, die nicht nur die Männer beobachten, sondern auch die Umgebung im Blick behalten und schick durch den Tunnel jemand ins Dorf, um die Leute in die Burg zu holen. Aber achte darauf, dass sich kein Spion einschleicht.“

„Ein Tunnel?“  
„Ja, von der Sakristei führt ein Tunnel etwa siebenhundert Fuß durch den Hügel, danach muss man etwa anderthalb Meilen laufen, bis man einen weiteren Tunnel betreten kann, der in der Kirche im Dorf endet.“  
„Beeindruckend.“  
„Fand ich auch, als ich ihn entdeckte. Er stammt von den Sachsen und damit haben sie meinen Vater ziemlich in die Verzweiflung getrieben.“ Denn dieser hatte nie verstanden, wie es seinen ‚Gespielinnen’ gelang, immer so schnell von der Burg zu flüchten. „Aber jetzt müssen wir warten, bis Silva den ersten Schritt macht.“  
„Als erstes legen wir die Rüstung an. Wir müssen auf alles vorbereitet sein.“ James Stimme enthielt milde Ironie.

Quentin blickte an sich hinab und stellte fest, dass er nach dem Training wieder einmal die uralten, schrecklich bequemen Sachen angezogen hatte, so dass man ihn eher für einen Knecht als für den Herrn der Burg halten würde.  
„Du hast Recht“, stimmte er zu.  
Gemeinsam gingen sie zur Rüstkammer, um sich dort umzuziehen.

Bis zur Abenddämmerung war alles ruhig. Die Söldner hatten in sicherer Entfernung von der Burg ein Lager aufgeschlagen und waren damit beschäftigt Bäume im nahgelegenen Wald zu fällen.  
Quentin vermutete, dass Silva einen Baumeister für Belagerungsmaschinen in seinen Reihen haben musste und dass er deswegen so selbstbewusst war.  
Nur dass Silva nicht wusste, dass Quentin ein Mittel hatte, sie schnell in Brand zu setzten.  
Bedauerlich war nur, dass die Stämme für den Bau des neuen Turmes eingeplant waren.

In der Zwischenzeit waren alle Dorfbewohner auf der Burg eingetroffen. Da es sehr beengt war, hatte Quentin Eve damit beauftrag, Platz für alle zu finden.  
Sie hatte es getan. Quentin hatte damit gerechnet, dass Eve bei ihm einziehen würde, aber sie war zu den Küchenmägden gezogen, damit ihr Raum vom Priester bewohnt werden konnte. Und so war James in seine Räume eingezogen, damit der Dorfschmied mit seiner Frau und sechs Kindern in die Kammer seines verstorbenen Vaters einziehen konnte.

Er hatte keine Probleme, mit James in einem – wirklich großem - Bett zu schlafen. Als Knappe hatte er seine Schlafstätte mit zwei anderen Jungen teilen müssen, aber als Burgherr hatte er sich an den Luxus gewöhnt, ein Bett für sich zu haben und es mit niemanden teilen zu müssen, der schnarchte, wild um sich schlug oder gar morgens gute Laune hatte und ihn womöglich mit einer fröhlichen Stimme oder anderen ‚Scherzen’ weckte. 

Da sie aufgrund der ungebetenen Gäste, die vor den Toren der Burg lagerten nicht viel Schlaf bekommen würden, waren dies unnütze Gedankengänge, denen Quentin während des Abendessens nachhing. Aber es war besser als auf den Geschmack zu achten, denn es gab gekochte Rüben mit ein wenig Speck und dazu Haferbrot. Reichhaltig und sättigend aber es schmeckte nicht, da es kaum gewürzt war.

Nach Sonnenuntergang brachte Quentin James das Essen und einen Krug mit leichtem Bier. Dieser hielt auf dem Wehrgang Wache und beobachtete das Lager von Silva.  
„Erwarte heute nicht viel. Das Essen ist reichhaltig und sättigend, aber nicht mehr.“  
„Solange es etwas zu essen gibt, werde ich mich nicht beklagen“, antwortete James, der den Teller nahm und sich ohne zu zögern ein kleines Stück Brot in den Mund steckte. Das hielt ihn nicht davon ab, weitere Fragen zu stellen „Wie lange reichen die Vorräte, wenn wir jetzt die Dorfbewohner miternähren müssen?“  
Quentin seufzte. „Nicht lange. Maximal vier Wochen. Wasser haben wir genug, da wir einen Brunnen im Hof haben. Hafer und Mehl wird das Problem. Mit dem Heu, das in der Scheune liegt, können wir die Rinder etwa sechs Wochen füttern, danach werden wir sie schlachten müssen.“  
„Was ist mit den Schweinen? Sie waren heute sehr laut.“

„Eve hat veranlasst, dass sie durch den Geheimgang in den Wald getrieben wurden. Gut dass unser Besuch auf der abgewandten Seite sein Lager aufgeschlagen hat, so haben sie davon nichts mitbekommen. Solange wir den Geheimgang haben, wird alles recht einfach sein. Aber ich bezweifele, dass Silva ihn übersehen wird, wenn er sich gründlich umschaut. Hat sich da etwas getan?“ Quentin spähte über die Brüstung, konnte nur erkennen, dass in einer Entfernung von etwa zwei Kilometer mehrere Feuer brannten, aber das war es auch.

„Sie bauen Belagerungsmaschinen. So wie ich das sehe wird das ein Turm und zwei riesige Schleudern. Ich glaube, ihr nennt die hier Bliden, bei König Heinrich am Hof heißen sie Trebuchets.“ 

„Mist!“ fluchte Quentin. „Eine gut gebaute Blide kann mit ihrem Wurfarm tausend Fuß weit schleudern. Genauer als unsere Katapulte.“  
„Das wird unser Problem. Die Mauern von Qufield werden einen Beschuss nicht lange aushalten. Deine Männer sind nicht gut genug, um einen Ausfall zu reiten, um die Blide vorher zu zerstören.“  
„Ich weiß.“ Quentin starrte in die Dunkelheit. 

Es war so ruhig, dass er hören konnte, wie James seinen Teller auskratzte.  
„Aber er fällt meine Bäume, Holz, das ich für den Bau des neuen Turms benötig. Glaubst du, dass er bereit ist, das Material zu bezahlen?“, fragte er mit viel Ironie in der Stimme. Der Sieger diktierte immer die Bedingungen und falls sie den Kampf gewinnen würde, würde Silva zahlen.  
„Was willst du unternehmen? Ihn anzugreifen ist, wie schon gesagt, eine dumme Idee, wir können dafür maximal zwanzig Männer bereit stellen und wären ihm unterlegen.“  
Quentin zuckte mit den Schultern. „Er hat uns bedroht und er stiehlt mein Holz. Und wenn die Blide fertig ist, wird er uns angreifen. Ich kann nicht einfach abwarten. Ich werde ihm noch eine Frist setzten, und ihm sagen, dass er bis morgen das Land verlassen soll und die gefällten Bäume bezahlen muss.“  
„Darauf lässt er sich nicht ein.“ James stellte den Teller auf die Brüstung und trank einen Schluck Bier.

„Das ist egal. Er wird die Rechnung bezahlen, denn wir werden ihn gefangen nehmen und meine Lösegeldforderung an Wilhelm wird nur die von ihm verursachten Schaden beinhalten.“ Quentin hob abwehrend die Hand, als James etwas erwidern wollte. „Ich werde alles großzügig aufrunden, keine Sorge. Und morgen schmieden wir Pläne, wie wir in der nächsten Nacht gegen ihn vorgehen werden. Ich habe da schon eine Idee, über die ich noch ein wenig brüten muss.“  
„Willst du diese Idee mit mir teilen?“ James hörte sich wieder ein wenig amüsiert an.  
„Morgen, wenn sie soweit ausgereift ist, dass ich sie nicht mehr für total verrückt halte.“ 

Er wandte sich nach kurzem Zögern an James: „ Wie lange willst du noch Wache halten. Heute werden sie nicht mit ihren Belagerungsmaschinen fertig. Also solltest auch du schauen, ein wenig Schlaf zu bekommen.“  
„Solange Silva da draußen ist, ist es schwierig.“  
„Aber ich werde dich nächste Nacht wach brauchen, um meinen Plan auszuführen. Nein“, Quentin hob abwehrend die Hände. „Ich werde jetzt noch nichts verraten. Gute Nacht, James.“ Er nahm das Geschirr und brachte es in die Küche. 

Dort traf er wie erwartet auf Eve und bat sie, ihre Pflichten abzugeben und sich für den nächsten Tag frei zu halten. Sie lächelte nur und nickte.

Zurück in seinem Raum, war Quentin überrascht, wie überfüllt er wirkte, nur weil man James Sachen hinein geräumt hatte.  
Ein wenig umständlich zog er sich die Rüstung aus, wusch sich kurz das Gesicht und fiel ins Bett. Eigentlich wollte er noch über seinen ‚Schlachtplan’ brüten, aber er schlief fast sofort ein.

Quentin wachte auf, weil er einen unartikulierten Schrei hörte. Er war sofort wach und blickte sich um. Ein neues Geräusch ertönte direkt neben ihm.  
In seinem Schlafzimmer war nur ein Dämmerlicht, aber es reichte aus, um zu sehen, dass James von Alpträumen geplagt wurde.  
Doch sein langjähriger Dienst bei einem Ritter, der auf Kreuzzug gewesen war, hatte Quentin gelehrt, dass es keine gute Idee wäre, James jetzt zu berühren.  
So sagte er laut und deutlich: „James, wach auf, du hast einen Alptraum! James!“ 

Es reichte, um James zu wecken. Der Ritter blickte sich einmal um, fuhr sich mit seinen Fingern durch die Haare, stand auf, ging zum Fenster und öffnete den Flügel. Licht strömt herein, die Sonne war gerade aufgegangen.  
Eigentlich war es viel zu früh, um aufzustehen.  
Quentin schluckte einen Protest herunter und krabbelte auf seiner Seite aus dem Bett. Er war noch nicht wirklich wach und hatte nicht die geringste Lust zu reden.  
Glücklicherweise verlangte James das gar nicht.  
Mit ein wenig gegenseitiger Hilfe hatten sie ihre Rüstungen schnell angezogen.

Ihr erster Gang führte zum Wehrgang über dem Tor, wo die Wache berichtete, dass alles ruhig geblieben war.  
Quentin verzichtete darauf, längere Zeit auf Silvas Lager zu starren, wie James es tat.  
Stattdessen inspiziert er erneut die Katapulte, überprüfte die Töpfe mit dem Pyr kontrollierte, dass die Masse in den Krügen gut abgedichtet war, damit es nicht zu einem Unfall kommen konnte.  
Als er damit fertig war, gab er James ein Handzeichen, der verließ den Wehrgang und stieg die Treppe hinab.  
„Hat sich über Nacht etwas getan?“, fragte Quentin.  
James schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, nichts. Sie sind dabei, die Hölzer zu bearbeiten. Ich schätze, dass sie etwa zwei Tage benötigen, um fertig zu werden.“  
„Gut, dann werden wir diese Nacht etwas unternehmen. Nach dem Frühstück werde ich meinen Plan allen, die es betrifft erläutern.“

Das Frühstück war dieses Mal ein einfaches Porridge., das mit Wasser gekocht worden war. Auf dem Tisch stand nichts, um den Brei verfeinern zu können, aber es war genug für alle da.

Nach dem Frühstück rief Quentin Bill Tanner, Eve und James in seine Kammer. Das war der einzige Ort, um ungestört die Pläne für die Nacht zu besprechen.

Quentin hatte seinen Plan schnell erklärt, mehr Zeit brauchte er, um James davon zu überzeugen, dass Eve wirklich die einzige Person auf der Burg war, um die ihr zugeteilte Rolle auszuführen. Es war nicht so, dass James etwas gegen Eves Fähigkeiten einzuwenden hatte, aber er wollte keine Frau in Gefahr bringen. Aber schließlich ließ er sich überzeugen.

Den Rest des Tages verbrachten sie damit, alles vorzubereiten.  
Mit James Hilfe zeichnete Quentin eine genaue Karte von Silvas Lager. Jede Feuerstelle, jedes Zelt, jedes Stück Holz, das sie zu Belagerungsmaschinen verarbeiteten, wurde eingezeichnet.  
Da Silvas Männer fleißig waren und der Bau gut voran ging, mussten sie bis zum Abend die Karte mehrfach überarbeiten, aber sie war genau genug, um festzulegen, wo die Krüge Pyr abgelegt werden mussten.

Am Abend half Quentin James beim Umziehen. Der Ritter legte sein Kettenhemd ab. Als Unterkleidung trug er jetzt einfache, dunkle wollene Beinlinge und eine dunkelgrüne Tunika. Die meiste Arbeit war es, seine strohblonden Haare, die Hände und das Gesicht dunkel zu färben, damit es nicht im Schatten leuchtete.  
Darüber zog er eine eng anliegende, braune Kaputze, eine so genannte Gugel, so dass außer den Augen nichts Helles mehr zu sehen war. Als zusätzliche Ausrüstung hatte James ein Messer, ein Seil und eine Kiepe, in die er schon am Nachmittag vorsichtig sechs Tonkrüge verstaut und mit Stroh gepolstert hatte, damit sie weder zerbrechen, noch Lärm verursachen konnten.

„Bist du bereit?“, wollte Quentin wissen, als James fertig angezogen war und ihn sonst nichts am Aufbruch hinderte.  
„Ja, aber ich habe überhaupt keine Erfahrung, mit einer Frau zusammenzuarbeiten“, gab er mit einem unsicheren Lächeln zu. „Ich habe gelernt, dass sie zu schützen sind und keiner Gefahr auszusetzen sind und dann kommt Eve und ich sehe ihr an, wie begierig sie ist zu kämpfen. Ich kann es ihr nicht verwehren und doch...“ James brauchte den Satz nicht zu beenden.  
„Ich weiß, was du meinst, mir geht es nicht viel anders. Aber ich hätte sie nicht daran hindern können, also habe ich sie von Anfang an eingebunden, bevor sie etwas auf eigene Faust anstellt und sich und andere unnötig in Gefahr bringt.“  
„Sie ist eine Frau und ein schutzbedürftiges Wesen“, gab James zu bedenken.

Quentin musste grinsen. „Ein Mal habe ich erlebt, wie Vater versucht hat, ihr das Jagen zu verbieten. Danach hatte er eine kleine Narbe am Ohr und hat es nie wieder versucht. Erst als Eve merkte, wie sehr er Skyfall heruntergewirtschaftet hatte, fing sie an, sich für die Verwaltung und das Führen der Bücher zu interessieren. Sie mag zwar keine Schwertkämpferin sein, aber sie schneidet Möhren schneller als jeder andere und auf der Jagd ist sie die beste Schützin.“  
„Danke für die Warnung.“ 

In dem Moment betrat Eve den Raum.  
Sie hatte ihren Langbogen, den sie sonst nur für die Jagd verwendete ausgepackt und Männerkleidung angelegt, damit sie sich besser bewegen konnte. Genau wie James trug sie eng anliegende, dunkle Sachen, mit denen sie im Schatten unsichtbar sein würde. Dank ihrer dunklen Haare und des dunklen Hauttyps war keine Färbung notwendig. Sie trug auch eine Gugel, um die Haarpracht darunter zu verbergen. An ihrem Gürtel hatte sie einen Köcher mit Pfeilen befestigt und über der Schulter trug sie einen Langbogen.  
Quentin wusste, dass es sich um einen Eibelangbogen handelte, den sie wie ihren Augapfel hegte und pflegte.

„Sir James!“ Sie neigte den Kopf. „Ich bin bereit!“  
„Ich auch!“ James schulterte seine Kiepe und gemeinsam gingen sie zur Kapelle.  
Quentin begleitete sie und sorgte dafür, dass der Geheimgang hinter ihnen verschlossen wurde. 

Dann eilte er zum Posten, der die Rückseite der Burg bewachte. Den ganzen Tag über hatten sie den Wald beobachtet, um sicherzugehen, dass Silvas Männer den Geheimgang nicht entdeckten.  
Ein Spähtrupp von zwei Personen hatte zwar die Burg zu Pferd im Abstand von etwa fünfhundert Meter umrundet, aber den Wald nicht betreten.

Die nächsten zwanzig Minuten wartete Quentin, ob irgendetwas Verräterisches zu hören war, dann ertönte der Jagdschrei eines Falken und er wusste, dass James und Eve ungesehen den Geheimgang verlassen hatten und auf dem Weg zu Silvas Lager waren.

Obwohl sie wahrscheinlich mehr als eine halbe Stunde dafür benötigten, eilte Quentin zum Wehrgang über dem Tor.  
Dort wartete Tanner auf ihn, der seit dem späten Nachmittag die Wache übernommen hatte.  
„Es ist alles ruhig, Herr!“, meldete er. „Diese Nacht ist es ruhiger, sie sind fast fertig mit dem Bau und sammeln ihre Kräfte, um morgen angreifen zu können. Aber sie haben viele Wachen aufgestellt.“  
„Wir wären dumm, wenn wir nicht diese Nacht versuchen würden, sie anzugreifen. Aber sie werden nicht mit dem rechnen, was wir geplant haben.“  
„Bestimmt nicht, Herr!“  
Quentin starrte hinaus auf das Lager seines Gegners. Es waren mehrere Lagerfeuer zu sehen, aber er konnte nicht erkennen, wo sich die Wachen befanden, dafür waren seine Augen zu schlecht.

Die Zeit verging unendlich langsam, immer wenn er in den Himmel blickte, hatte der Mond sich fast überhaupt nicht bewegt. Es musste aber nach Mitternacht sein, als er plötzlich Lärm aus Silvas Lager hörte – ein metallisches Klingen, wie von einem Schwertkampf und Schreie.  
„Siehst du etwas?“ presste er atemlos hervor.  
„Nein, Herr – doch, viele Männer laufen umher und zwei scheinen miteinander zu kämpfen! Es ist zu dunkel, um mehr zu erkennen.“  
Quentin wünschte sich, dabei zu sein, um James und Eve Anweisungen geben zu können, damit sie überlebten.  
Er starrte auf das Lager und betete, dass James nicht in einen törichten Kampf verwickelt worden war. Um Eve brauchte er sich keine Sorgen zu machen – sie war besonnen und wenn sie sich an seine Anweisungen gehalten hatte, weit entfernt vom eigentlichen Kampfgeschehen.

Als in dem Lager plötzlich ein neues Feuer erschien, das größer und heller war als die Lagerfeuer, wusste Quentin, dass der erste Krug Pyr automaton zerbrochen war. War es ein Unfall, oder hatte Eve den ersten Schuss abgegeben, um die Söldner von James abzulenken? Eigentlich sollte sie erst schießen, wenn James alle Krüge deponiert und wohlbehalten zu ihr zurückgekehrt war.  
Aber als wenige Augenblicke später an einer anderen Stelle des Lagers ein weiterer Brand ausbrauch, dann noch einer und noch einer, bis es ein einziges Flammenmeer war, da wusste Quentin, dass Eve sich entschieden hatte einzugreifen.  
Jetzt musste er warten und hoffen, dass James das Inferno überlebte.

„Das war’s wohl mit der Belagerung. Schau’n Sie, da sind sogar einige Söldner in Flammen aufgegangen. Mein Lord, das haben Sie gut geplant.“ So gut Tanners Lob auch gemeint war, solange die Gefahr bestand, dass dort ein Freund verbrennen konnte, konnte Quentin sich nicht beruhigt zurück lehnen. „Wie Sie das geplant haben, war genial, Ihr Vater wäre nicht dazu in der Lage gewesen.“ 

Quentin zog eine Grimasse. Er wollte nicht mit seinem Vater verglichen werden, auch wenn Tanner das beurteilen konnte, weil er lange Jahre seine Launen ertragen hatte.  
Er blickte noch einmal hinaus.  
„Danke. Glauben Sie, dass da draußen noch jemand ans Kämpfen denkt?“  
„Wenn sie intelligent sind nicht, Herr. Sie können den Brand nicht löschen.“  
„Das denke ich auch“, stimmte Quentin zu. “Dann ist es an der Zeit, die Reiter raus zu schicken. Können Sie das bitte veranlassen?“  
„Ja, Herr!“  
„Sage ihnen noch einmal, dass James von Skyfall und Eve im Lager sein können und dass ihre Sicherheit Vorrang hat. Ich bevorzuge Gefangene.“  
„Ja, Herr!“  
Tanner lief die Treppe hinab und kurz darauf wurde das Tor geöffnet, um eine Schar Reiter hinaus zu lassen.

Kaum waren sie im Galopp heraus geprescht, wurde das Tor auch schon wieder verschlossen.  
Quentin hatte veranlasst, dass dort drei Männer Wache standen. Vier weitere Männer waren auf dem Wehrgang an strategischen Stellen positioniert.  
Wenn seine Berechnungen falsch waren und jetzt jemand Qufield angriff, dann waren sie hoffnungslos unterlegen.

Doch alles blieb ruhig. Nichts tat sich und die Zeit wurde endlos lang.

Erst als der Flammenschein nachließ sah Quentin, wie sich eine kleine Gruppe Reiter und mehrere Fußgänger dem Tor näherten. Erst als sie direkt vor dem Eingang anhielten, erkannte er, dass es seine Männer waren, die im Sattel saßen und darauf achteten, dass die Fußgänger nicht entkommen konnten. „Sir Quentin, wir waren erfolgreich!“ Es war James Stimme. „Drei Männer sind verletzt und müssen versorgt werden, aber wir haben überlebt!“

„Und wie lautet das Codewort?“, rief Quentin gut gelaunt hinab. Sie hatten es ausgemacht, um in der Dunkelheit unliebsame Überraschungen zu vermeiden.  
„Meins lautet Schachmatt. Die Reiter sollen Glöckchen antworten und Eves lautet Weihnachten. Können wir jetzt rein? Bis wir die Gefangenen untergebracht haben, dauert noch einige Zeit und wir sind alle müde!“  
„Gerne!“ Quentin rief zu seinen Männern: „Öffnet das Tor!“  
Er verließ den Wehrgang und eilte nach unten.

Auch wenn der Kampf nicht auf der Burg stattgefunden hatte, hatte jeder Bewohner mitbekommen, dass etwas passiert war und war trotz der späten Stunde auf den Beinen.  
Sie waren im Weg.  
„Jeder der hier nur rumsteht und gafft, verlässt sofort den Platz! Wir müssen das Tor öffnen und es kann gefährlich sein!“ Tanners Stimme dröhnte über den Platz und alle fügten sich seiner Anweisung und verschwanden.

Es dauerte noch einige Augenblicke, bis das Tor geöffnet werden konnte, da die Verriegelungen entfernt werden musste, aber endlich war auch das geschafft und mit einem lauten Knarren wurde das Tor geöffnet.  
Quentins Männer ritten hinein und trieben etwa fünfzehn Gefangene vor sich her.

Wo sollte er die Söldner sicher unterbringen? Qufield hatte eine kleine Zelle, in die hin und wieder ein Knecht gesteckt wurde, der gerne viel zu viel über den Durst trank. Aber dort war kein Platz für mehr als drei Personen.  
Während er bereits fieberhaft über eine Lösung grübelte, ging er zu Eve, die ein wenig abseits von den anderen vom Pferd stieg. Auch wenn sie die beste Bogenschützin von Qufield war, und jeder wusste, dass sie diejenige gewesen war, die das feindliche Lager in Brand geschossen hatte, so taten sich die Männer doch schwer, diese Leistung einer Frau anzuerkennen. Deswegen wurde sie gemieden. 

Quentin hatte keine Probleme damit. Er ging zu ihr hin und nahm sie in den Arm. „Das war eine herausragende Leistung, Schwesterchen!“  
„Fünf von sechs Krügen zu treffen ist nicht herausragend. Doch den Rest habe getroffen, weil du es perfekt geplant hast, Q!“  
„Den sechsten Krug konnten Sie nicht treffen.“ James trat zu ihnen. „Ich konnte ihn nicht an dem vorgesehenen Platz absetzen, weil ich über einen Söldner gestolpert bin, der direkt neben der Blide schlief. Ich habe ihn einfach nicht im Schatten gesehen.“

Quentin merkte, wie sehr es ihn ärgerte, dass ihm dieses Malheur passiert war. „Alles in Ordnung? Bist du verletzt worden?“  
James grinste – was mit der Farbe, die noch in seinem Gesicht war, sehr gruselig aussah. „Nur ein Kratzer an der Schulter. Silva ist ein schlechter Schwertkämpfer.“  
„Ist er unter den Gefangenen? Wie viele Söldner sind entkommen?“  
„Es war mir ein großes Vergnügen, ihn gefangen zu nehmen, als deine Männer zur Unterstützung kamen. Er hat eine Stichwunde in der Schulter. Es können nicht viele Söldner entkommen sein. Etwa dreißig sind im Lager gewesen, wir haben fünfzehn gefangen und zehn haben das Feuer oder den Kampf nicht überlebt. Es können auch mehr sein, aber dafür müssen wir morgen das Gelände absuchen.“

Quentin fühlte sich nicht wohl bei dem Gedanken, dass so viele Menschen gestorben waren, aber er wusste, dass er keine andere Wahl gehabt hatte, um die Seinen zu schützen. Dabei hatte er immer gehofft, dass Qufield unwichtig genug war, um solche Kämpfe zu vermeiden.  
„Wo ist Silva?“  
„Tanner kümmert sich um ihn.“  
Quentin wusste, dass James eine anstrengende Nacht hinter sich hatte und traf eine Entscheidung. „Eve, James: Ihr habt heute genug geleistet, vielen Dank. Macht Schluss, ich veranlasse, dass die Gefangenen sicher untergebracht werden und um den Rest kümmern wir uns morgen.“  
Quentin drehte sich um tat das, was er am besten konnte: organisieren und planen.

Es dauerte nicht lange und Silva war in der Zelle untergebracht. Silvas Söldner hatten sie mit Wasser versorgt und in die Scheune gesperrt, die von mehreren Männern bewacht wurde.  
Quentin vertraute darauf, dass die Söldner nicht bereit waren, mehr Risiko einzugehen, als das, für das sie bezahlt wurden. Silva war nicht bei ihnen, um ihnen Geld für einen Ausbruch zu zahlen und durch das nächtliche Inferno, den Verlust ihrer Kameraden und den eigenen Verletzungen waren sie so verunsichert, dass sie eine Weile brauchen würden, um sich zu organisieren. 

Bis alles geregelt war, kündigte leises Vogelzwitschern den nahen Sonnenaufgang an. 

Später würde Quentin noch einmal mit seinen Männern hinausreiten und die Toten bergen, damit sie ein christliches Begräbnis bekommen würden. Dann musste er entscheiden, was mit den überlebenden Söldnern passieren sollte und sich überlegen, was für ein Lösegeld er für Silva fordern würde und wen er als Boten zu Wilhelm von Schottland schicken würde.  
Aber das war für später. Jetzt brauchte er erst einmal einige Stunden Ruhe – Quentin wusste nicht, ob er in der Lage war zu schlafen, aber er würde sich in sein Bett legen, die Augen schließen und hoffen, einschlafen zu können. Er fürchtete, dass das schwierig werden könnte, denn er war dafür eigentlich viel zu aufgedreht.  
Zu viele Gedanken, zu viele Pläne, zu viele Sorgen.

Leise stieg er die Treppe zu seiner Kammer hoch. 

Als er die Tür öffnete sah er, dass in seinem Raum ein Kienspan glomm und das Fenster geöffnet war. Am Fenster stand James und starrte in die Nacht.  
Quentin hatte vollkommen vergessen, dass er sein Bett nicht für sich allein hatte. Aber es war auch gut, so konnte er sich um James kümmern, denn dieser hatte nur die Gugel ausgezogen und sich noch nicht einmal die Farbe aus dem Gesicht gewaschen.

Quentin ging zu dem Tisch, auf den ein Krug mit verdünntem Wein stand goss einen Becher voll und leerte ihn, dann füllte er ihn erneut und brachte ihn James.  
„Hier, trink!“  
Ohne etwas zu sagen nahm James den Becher und trank ihn in einem Zug aus.  
Auch wenn James nicht der Ritter war, der ihn ausgebildet hatte und alles gelehrt hatte, so empfand er Freundschaft und Verantwortung für den Mann, der für seine Heimat gekämpft und getötet hatte. Und so würde er ihn versorgen, wie es sich für einen guten Knappen gehörte.  
Quentin füllte den Becher erneut, brachte ihn zu seinen Freund und während dieser immer noch aus dem Fenster starrte, wo ein erstes Rot den Morgen ankündigte, holte Quentin eine Schale und füllte sie mit Wasser.  
„James, lass mich dir helfen, die Farbe abzuwaschen.“

Nach einem Moment des Zögerns nickte James, ging zum Tisch, stellte den Becher ab und zog seine Tunika aus. Er beugte sich über die Schale und wusch sich mehrmals das Gesicht. Dann sah er Quentin an.  
„Ist alles weg?“  
Im Dämmerlicht des Kienspan konnte man nicht viel erkennen, aber in James Gesicht waren keine dunklen Flecken mehr zu sehen.  
„Soweit ich es erkennen kann, ja!“  
„Kannst du mir Wasser über die Haare gießen, damit auch sie sauber werden?“  
„Sicher!“

Mit ruhigen Bewegungen folgte Quentin seiner Bitte, danach nahm er von der feinen Seife und wusch James die Haare. Er musste den Vorgang mehrfach widerholen damit die Farbe auch da raus war. Anschließend nahm Quentin ein trockenes Tuch, um die Haare trocken zu rubbeln. 

James hatte sich aufgerichtet und blickte ihn an. In seinem Blick lag eine Gier und ein solches Verlangen, dass Quentin das Tuch fallen ließ und unwillkürlich einige Schritte zurück wich. 

Da dieser Blick auf ihn gerichtet war, erklärte es, warum James weder Maria ins Bett genommen hatte, noch mit Eve eine Beziehung eingegangen war.

Mit genau diesem Blick hatte sein Vater die Frauen angeblickt, bevor er sie in seine Kammer gezerrt hatte – und ihre Schreie waren laut genug gewesen, dass Quentin sie auch in seinem Raum gehört hatte.  
Erinnerungen, die er jetzt überhaupt nicht brauchte.

„Entschuldige, Quentin!“ James hatte seine Hände gehoben, wie um zu zeigen, dass er unbewaffnet war und war in die hinterste Ecke des Zimmers zurück gewichen. „Ich wollte dich weder ängstigen, noch habe ich vor, dir weh zu tun. Ich werde nur meine Sachen nehmen und dann verlasse ich den Raum. Ist das in Ordnung für dich?“

Quentin blickte James überrascht an.  
„Was meinst du?“ Und dann wurde ihm bewusst, dass er vor dem Blick bis an die Wand zurückgewichen war, weil es falsche Erinnerungen geweckt hatte.  
Wie musste es auf James wirken? Natürlich vollkommen falsch“

Warum nur machte sein Vater alles komplizierter? Er war doch verdammt noch mal vor über einem Jahr gestorben.

„Bleib!“, presste Quentin heraus. Dann merkte er, dass sich seine Beine wie Pudding anfühlten und er sank langsam zu Boden.  
„Quentin, was ist los?“  
„Ich... ich..“ frustriert suchte er nach Worten. „Mein Vater hat früher so die Frauen angesehen, bevor er sie auf sein Zimmer gezerrt hat. Egal, ob sie es wollten oder nicht. Es tut mir leid, ich weiß, dass du nicht so bist, aber...“ Quentin barg den Kopf in seinen Händen. Er war der Herr von Qufield, sein Plan war diese Nacht erfolgreich gewesen und er musste in wenigen Stunden über Leben und Tod der Gefangenen entscheiden. Da konnte er sich keine Schwäche leisten.  
„Hier, trink!“

Quentin sah hoch. James hatte sich vor ihm gehockt und hielt den Becher in der Hand. Mit einem schiefen Lächeln nahm Quentin den Becher und leerte ihn mit einem Zug. Es war unverdünnter Wein. Bitter und stark. Er musste sich konzentrieren, um nicht zu husten, doch danach ging es ihm besser.  
Wieder sah er James an. Sah den Mann, der seit Jahren für seinen König kämpfte und tötete, sah das unsichere Lächeln und war sich sicher, dass dieser Mann ihm niemals verletzen würde. 

„Ich habe gerade alles ruiniert“, stellte Quentin ein wenig wehmütig fest.  
„Was verstehst du unter alles?“  
„Das Vertrauen, unsere Freundschaft, die Chance, dass ich doch noch etwas Schlaf finde.“  
„Ich kenne viele Krieger, die bei eigentlich harmlosen Ereignissen ähnlich reagieren wie du. Das ruiniert weder unsere Freundschaft, noch die Tatsache, dass ich dir vertraue. Kannst du mir noch vertrauen, jetzt, da du weißt, dass ich Männer begehre? Kannst du das mit deinem Glauben vereinbaren. In der letzten Sonntagspredigt war dieses ‚widernatürliche‘ Verhalten ja das Hauptthema, wenn ich mich recht erinnere.“  
„Kann sein. Ich weiß es nicht. Ich gehe in die Kirche, weil mein Vater es nie gemacht hat. Glaubst du ernsthaft, dass ich morgens früh von dem was Pater Ian predigt etwas mitbekomme?“  
Der Hauch eines Lächelns huschte über James Gesicht. „Nein, ich habe mich immer gewundert, warum du es gemacht hast.“

Quentin fuhr sich mit den Haaren durchs Gesicht. Dann betrachtete er James. Es war in der Zwischenzeit heller geworden und so konnte er nicht nur seinen muskulösen Körper erkennen, sondern auch jede einzelne Narbe.  
Er fragte sich, wie es sich anfühlen würde, von James berührt zu werden. Er war ganz anders als die Frauen, mit denen er bisher Erfahrungen gesammelt hatte. Dort wo sonst weibliche Rundungen waren, waren bei James Muskeln. Seine Hände waren nicht weich, sondern rau.  
Und wie würde es sich anfühlen, James zu berühren?  
Quentin merkte, dass ihn die Vorstellung nicht kalt lies, sondern erregte. Mehr als der Gedanke, einer Frau beizuwohnen.  
Er war noch nie der Typ gewesen, der sich von Konventionen davon abhalten lies, etwas zu erforschen – sonst hätten er keinen Vorrat von Pyr automaton hergestellt.

Er hatte sich entschieden, aber eine Sache musste er noch klären. „Ich bin schon immer neugierig gewesen, James. Aber was ist, wenn wir es ausprobieren und ich feststelle, dass es mir nicht gefällt? Können wir wieder dahin zurückkehren, wo wir vor einigen Stunden waren?“  
James zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich weiß es nicht. Aber du solltest dir darüber klar sein, dass ich in spätestens vier Wochen zurück nach Frankreich muss. Ich bin Ritter im Dienste König Heinrichs und ich folge seinen Befehlen. Wenn es nicht klappen sollte, dann kehre ich notfalls früher zurück. Ich habe Eide geleistet.“  
Quentin nickte. „Und ich muss irgendwann heiraten, damit die Linie fortgeführt wird. Wir haben alle Plichten, die wir erfüllen müssen.“ Er war froh, dass James so ehrlich zu ihm war. So bedauerlich es war, dass sie sich nach seinem Abreise in einigen Wochen wahrscheinlich nie wieder sehen würde – es machte alles viel einfacher. 

James stand auf und hielt Quentin die Hand hin, um ihm hoch zu helfen. Gerne schlug Quentin ein und als er stand ging er ein Schritt näher, um James Duft einzuatmen.  
Dieser nutzte den Moment, nahm Quentin in den Arm und zog ihn an sich. Es war eine lockere, leichte Umarmung. Voller Versprechungen und ohne Bedrohung.  
Nichts erinnerte an die Brutalität seines Vaters. Vielleicht war es Quentin jetzt möglich, wieder ein Stück weiter von ihm abzurücken und ein Leben ohne die erdrückenden Erinnerungen fortzuführen.

Epilog

September 1174

Es war drei Monate her, dass James Qufield verlassen hatte. Inzwischen hatte Wilhelm von Schottland ein – wenn auch mageres - Lösegeld für Silva gezahlt und Quentin hatte den Mann ziehen lassen. Dabei hatte er das Gefühl, dass dieser sofort wieder all seine Energie dran setzen würde, James zu vernichten und König Heinrich zu schaden.  
Nichts woran Quentin etwas ändern könnte.

 

Auf Qufield lief alles besser als ursprünglich geplant. Durch das Lösegeld hatte Quentin mit dem Bau des Wehrturmes beginnen können und eine gute Ernte garantierte auch, dass sie erst einmal keine finanziellen Probleme hatten.  
Dies hatten auch die Nachbarn mitbekommen und der Earl von Wishington – Vater von fünf Kindern, dessen Besitzung etwa dreißig Meilen von Qufield entfernt war, hatte ihm mitgeteilt, dass er noch einen Ehemann für seine jüngste Tochter, Anne, suchte, die nur über eine sehr kleine Mitgift verfügte.  
Quentin hatte das Mädchen bei seinem Besuch kennen gelernt. Es war keine Liebe auf den ersten Blick gewesen, sondern sie hatten ein ruhiges Gespräch geführt, in dem Anne ihm klar machte, dass sie den ehelichen Pflichten nachkommen würde, ihm aber nicht mehr als drei Kinder gebären würde, vorausgesetzt ein männlicher Erbe war dabei. Dafür hätte sie keine Probleme, wenn er sich eine Mätresse zulegen würde.  
Da Quentin wusste, wen er wirklich begehrte, konnte er dieser Forderung ohne Bedenken zustimmen  
Schnell einigte er sich mit ihrem Vater und zu Ostern würde er Anne heiraten.

Als Eve davon erfuhr, setzte sie durch, dass sie weiter auf Qufield bleiben würde – die neue Herrin war gerade mal fünfzehn Jahre alt und würde ihre Hilfe benötigen. Zudem schien Anne mehr an hübschen Kleidern als an dem Führen eines großen Haushaltes interessiert zu sein.  
Alles lief mehr oder weniger perfekt und doch erwischte sich Quentin viel zu oft dabei, dass er tagsüber von James träumte, statt seiner Arbeit nachzugehen.  
Auch nachts wurde er wach, weil die andere Seite des Bettes leer war.  
Ein kleines Mädchen – und mehr war Anne in seinen Augen nicht – würde die Leere nicht füllen können.

Noch zwei Monate und er würde mit einem kleinen Gefolge nach Frankreich reisen, Weihnachten am Hofe König Heinrichs feiern und endlich seinen Eid ablegen. Der König hatte inzwischen seine Söhne besiegt und seine Ehefrau ins Exil auf die Insel Oléron geschickt.  
Es war töricht zu hoffen, am Hofe James widerzusehen, noch törichter war es davon zu träumen, über Weihnachten mit ihm zu arbeiten, mit ihm zu lachen und ihn zu berühren.

Quentin blickte zum Fenster hinaus. Dort sah er, dass sich ein Reiter dem Tor näherte, stand er auf, verließ sein Arbeitszimmer und ging hinaus. Jede Abwechslung war ihm recht.

Als er am Tor ankam, sprach der Ankömmling mit der Wache. Er trug das Wappen König Heinrichs und sah aus, als ob er eine weite Strecke hinter sich hatte.  
„Herr! Sir Pierre ist ein Abgesandter von König Heinrich und wünscht euch zu sprechen!“ Der Wächter war sichtlich erleichtert, dass er den Gast an Quentin abgeben konnte.  
„Der König hat mir einen Brief mitgegeben, der für den Lord von Qufield bestimmt ist.“  
„Gerne, kommen Sie mit rein. Über ein Glas Wein und etwas zu essen, lässt sich eine Botschaft doch viel besser ausrichten. Sie haben bestimmt eine weite Strecke hinter sich.“  
Der Bote saß von seinem Pferd ab. Quentin winkte einen Jungen heran, damit dieser die Zügel übernehmen konnte, um das Pferd zu versorgen. „Ja, der König ist zur Zeit in Chelles. Aber die Strecke ist nichts gegen die stürmische Überfahrt nach England.“  
Sie sprachen über Belanglosigkeiten, bis sie in Quentins Arbeitszimmer war.

Erst nachdem sie sich gesetzt hatten, holte Pierre aus einer Umhängetasche ein versiegeltes Pergament, das er Quentin reichte. Das Siegel war von König Heinrich. Quentin brach das Siegel und öffnete den Brief. Er überflog all die höflichen Floskeln und las das, was wirklich wichtig war:

‚Nach dem Tode meines geschätzten Quartiermeisters berufe ich Sie an meinem Hof, um dieses Amt zu übernehmen. Wir erwarten Sie Weihnachten.‘

Er musste den Text mehrfach lesen und ganz langsam dämmerte ihn, was es bedeutete und dass wahrscheinlich James seine Finger im Spiel hatte. 

Weihnachten würde er nicht nur seinen Treueeid leisten, sondern im Dienste des Königs treten. 

Seine Hochzeit konnte er vorziehen. Anne würde bestimmt von der Aussicht am Hof zu leben, begeistert sein. Und so jung wie sie war, würde sie sich auch mit einigen anderen Dingen arrangieren können – schließlich war es genau das, was sie wollte

Eve würde er Qufield anvertrauen. 

Ein Lächeln umspielte Quentins Lippen. Mit James zusammen am Hofe König Heinrichs zu leben, versprach sehr spannend zu werden. 

 

Ende

**Author's Note:**

> Literatur:
> 
> Heinrich der Löwe und seine Zeit Herrschaft und Repräsentation der Welfen 1125 -1235(dreibändiger Ausstellungskatalog)  
> Die Kreuzzüge – Kein Krieg ist Heilig (Ausstellungskatalog)  
> Europa im Hochmittelalter 1050 – 1250 Eine Kultur- und Mentalitätsgeschichte  
> Wendelin Boeheim – ‚Handbuch der Waffenkunde’ (vom Beginn des Mittelalters bis zum Ende des 18. Jahrhunderts)  
> Joachim Bumke: Höfische Kultur (Literatur und Gesellschaft im Hohen Mittelalter)  
> Sarah Jennings Medieval Pottery in the Yorkshire Museum  
> Gabriele Bartz, Alfred Karnein, Claudio Lange ‚Liebesfreuden im Mittelalter’ Kulturgeschichte der Erotik und Sexualität in Bildern und Dokumenten  
> Tanja Kinkel: Die Löwin von Aquitanien. (ist Belletristik, aber sehr gut recherchiert)


End file.
